The Carpenter
by linifer
Summary: OMG its a good story, do you knwo why? Because the summary contains taco meat, and you know taco meat always repreasents an awsome story. Well it really funny. Sasorixoc
1. Chapter 1

**The Carpenter**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

**I refuse to update thsi story until I get 5 reveiws for this chapter. **

**I have the 2nd chapter done, I just won't update.**

"Hide here Ten, don't come out until everything isquiet," stated my mother as she jumped off in her jounin vest. I stayed quiet just as mother said. I sat there in the inhuman darkness, sitting with my legs held up into my flat chest. Soon after I heard a fiery explosion, in the direction of the door, had been.

"You could have just opened the door," said a lazy tone, as hollow footsteps could be heard walking across the thick wooden floor boards.

"Yeah, but an explosion would have been much beautiful, and it was, yeah,"yelled another voice much more enthusiastic. I could hear piece of wood being picked up and drop back down. "What are we supposedly looking for, yeah?" asked the same enthusiastic voice.

"The girl, brat," answered the bored tone, as anther piece of wood was thrown into the wall.

"Stop looking she's not here," yelled out an feminine voice. 'Mother' I thought desperately. There were several whizzing noises as a crash could be heard. A dull thud was placed onto the trapped door I was hiding under. There a few smaller explosions all around the living room. Than a large explosion. A loud crack could be heard. And a dull thud followed. Everything went deadly quiet. 'It's quiet, mother said to come out when it is quiet.' I thought happily , just happy to be getting out of the dark musty hiding place. Lifting the trap door with a little effort, I climbed out into the gun powdered smelling room. Mother could not be seen anywhere ,but neither could I see anyone else around. Looking around little scattered piece of wood were all over. I sat down onto my tiny bottom, and started reconstructing. After all that was my purpose in life. In a matter of minutes, the shattered pieces of wood were transformed into a large hallow puppet. I stood up and ran out side everything was broken and shattered. Explosion, equators and sparked were left over from it. Up ahead, two figures came out of another house, when they were further ahead, the house exploded, the wood and pepples flew at me viciously, hitting my head and arms. I cried out a little and fell backwards. When the explosions ended, the two figure ahead had disappeared. My forehead was bleeding a little.I took a swipe at it with my arm, my sleeve dyeing a color of red, from the blood.

"So the little girl was alive, un" rang a voice, I kind of recognized, since I just heard it a few minutes ago. I turned around stumbling from the rubbles of the blown up houses. Falling onto my back, I backed away from both black cloaked men who slowed edged forwards towards me.

"Pick her up and lets start going, brat," said the shorter red headed man. The blond one bent down and picked me up, but something about him made me feel uncomfortable.

"No!" I squealed, wiggling around, as my small hands pushed against his chest, desperately trying to get away from his hold. He dropped me, a low thud was heard, as my bottom hit the dirt floor. "What's your problem?un? he asked with an agitated tone in his eyes.

"I...I don't like you." I answered a fear swept over my emotions.

"I'm not carrying her Sasori Danna," The blond said furiously, and he crossed his arms. The red head bent down and picked me up,I didn't feel even slightly uncomfortable in his arms, be had a soothing touch. Than it came to her his arms were made out of cherry wood, with a light polishing.

"You're a puppet!" she exclaimed excitedly, as she inspects his arm carefully,"And your craftsmanship is perfect!" she praised as she felt the smoothness in his skin.

The red head stared at her lazily, his expressions did not change, but his emotion had a little spark, that made his heart jump. '_How did this child know that with the slight touch of me?_' He asked himself.

The little girl jumped off his arm and ran into her beat up living room. "Mister I think this masterpiece is also your's," she exclaimed pointing at Hiruko.

The redhead's expression changed a little this time. His eyes widen a millimeter and his mind went crazy. The piece of Hiruko that were scattered everywhere were now together in a brand new condition. He was planning on gathering the piece later, after finding the girl, and fixing it after they returned to base. "Did you do that brat?" he asked, his question directed towards the towheaded child.The little girl smiled and nodded vigorously. How could a child such as this fix together Hiruko, sasori's favorite piece of art? His favorite and the most complicated? This child... she truly is something.

Sasori opened the hatch of Hiruko, and climbed inside,he sat there patiently, awaiting the small girl to climb in. But to his dismay she did not, instead she stood there her eyes large and green, like a large uncut emerald.

"Are you going in kid? Sasori Danna doesn't like to be kept waiting,um" said the blond.

"I'm aloud to go in?" I asked quietly, my eyes widening even more, if that was possible. No one said anything signaling me to go into the beautiful piece of art.

I stepped in and the hatched steamed closed at once. There was a clear opening that I guessed was to see out of. The puppet was clearly shorter than the blond guy because I could only see his chin. I sat on the nice man's lap as he commanded the overly sized puppet into the opening , where the door was suppose to be. There out side the blond man's hanged began to move and shape clay that came out of a pouch on his waist.

The clay was transformed into a small bird that grew into a massive heap of white clay. The blonde man jumped onto the large bird, as did the overly sized puppet. The bird took off, and the sky was much more clear than I expected. I always thought it was blue.

Hours later we arrived in a remote watery scene, with clear blue water that you could easily mistaken for solid ground if not for the leaves that floated around, and away into the horizon.

I climbed out of the large puppet that I soon learned was named Hairdo. The Blond man who's name was Deidara, jumped off of the large bird and made it shrink back into a small heap of clay. The red headed man who's name I still have not learned, blind folded me,and started walking away. I followed the taps of his footsteps blindly around until I could hear several murmuring voices. "sit," the red headed man commanded sternly. I sat on the floor blindly, just as I was told.

In that short time period my home was destroyed, my mother went missing, and I followed mysteriously nice men into a location in which I have no idea, because I was blind folded. Now I was left sitting blind folded in a room full of strange voices, while the only familiar presence was my clear blue necklace, that was straped around my neck. I lifted up my hand and reached for the smooth stone. But could not feel anything there except my bare skin and a small cut form the previous explosion. '_My necklace, it's gone!_' I silently screamed.

* * *

R**eminder: I will not update until I get 5 reviews for this chapter. I already have the 2nd chapter done, I just won't update.**

**lol jk I will update I just hope you review. **

**I hope none of you steal my ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Carpenter

Chapter 2, My secrets out

Linifer Inc

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Oh yeah Thanks no one for reveiwing,

If you guys don't reveiw i'm not updating

* * *

'Did I drop it while on the bird? Or did I lose it in the underground tunnel?' Those crazy thoughts ran wildly around in my mind, as a pale color swept into my flesh.

Moments later, of waiting, I heard hollow wooden footsteps coming forwards towards me.

"Take off the blind folds," commanded the ice cold voice. I did as I was told, and slipped off the black handkerchief . My eyes adjusted to the dim light that the curtains filtered through. It was dark, barely enough to see out of, but it was a step up from the light that was provided behind the handkerchief.

I took a swift look around my shoulder, at everything. It was all foreign to me, it was soo cold, and inhuman like. No one spoke, not even a sound. I shifted uncomfortably. The six people in the room all intended to have their eyes bore into my body, as they stared right through me. Two of six, of them I have already encounter.

There was the redhead, who's name was Sasori. I heard one of the six people talking about him, while my eyes were blocked from view. Deidara, the blond one, which I also have already met.

Now there was a green man, who resembled a Venus fly trap. Behind him, in a dark corner, were two figures, both with an eerie aura coming from them. One of them had raven black hair, that framed his feminine features. Than the other one who looked like a shark had gills. He had blue skin, and jagged teeth.

The last guy was sitting near the small one person table. He was covered up, mostly. He sat there counting money. I thought he was strangest.

"Stand up "commanded Sasori, as he turned and started walking away with out another word. I followed straining to stay at the same pace as him.

We twisted and turned a number of corners and hallways. Another corner, finally coming into a door. Sasori turned the knob, and opened it. Inside, there was nothing, but medical tools hanged up, and down the wall. In the middle of the room, layed a body that was covered with a white cloth, but the cloth was covered with a bright red dye.

Sasori uncovered the white sheet off the tall table. Revealing a body, covered in dark burgundy colored blood. The body's skin had a pasty ski color, it had a ghostly white/ Grey color to it. The body was gushing blood out of the stomach. And the worst thing of the situation was that I knew the identity of the body. I shuddered and turned away, closing my eyes.

Sasori studied my facial expression, than said,"you know this girl, do you not?Brat?"

I nodded shakfully and tried not look in the face of my former neighbor.

"Well brat, this girl, is going to die in a matter of minutes, and we both know her death rests in your hand." he said monotonely, as he handed me my blue stoned choker.

"Why did you have my necklace ?" I asked a relief rushing into my blood stream.

Sasori did not answer, he merely watched what I did, with the mysterious stone.

Tears strutted my eyes, as I cut a gash in my palm. I let the blood spill onto the bright colored stone. The stone started glowing a brighter shades of blue, and seconds later clear water spilled from the stone, poured itself into the large gushing wound. Sasori watched as the clear water mended the torn flesh in matter of second.

'So the stone only worked with her blood,' thought Sasori devilishly. As he watched the girl attach the choker onto her neck. At that instant the gash in her palm also started sewing its skin particles together.

I stared up at Sasori with sleepy eyes, and silently whispered,"So now you know my secret," Than my body went limp and I couldn't feel a thing, as I felt my body give out and start to fall onto the tiled floor.

Sasori bent his legs and caught her before her face had a brutal clash with the tiles.

The effect of the heaven (An- Ten is heaven in japan, that where her name come in) stone had gotten to me, I thought in my subcomcance mind.

Sasori picked her up gingerly, her head layed still on his shoulder crook, and her legs rested unnervingly on his right arm. Ten's friend start to regain conscience, though Sasori stuck a poison soaked needle through her heart before she could shed a word. The neighbor was only a test to see if Ten was the right girl the Akatsuki's were looking for.

I woke up in a dark round room. It was simple, yet complicated at the same time. I sat up in the feather light bed, and studies my surroundings. On the walls hung unfinished puppets. On the desk that curved with the room, were puppet body parts. And on the floor layed weaponry that had never been attached to a puppet.

I unhooked a puppet from its place on the dark green wall. I studied it closely and figured it out slightly. They were not like the ones I previously worked on. They were not made entirely out of wood . They had an unnatural human touch to them. They were complicated, just like their maker.

I picked up a puppet and started to screw the arms and legs onto the puppets. Than I added weaponry to hatchets and injected poison into the wood.

"What are you doing?"

No review no update

TACOS


End file.
